It's a Wonderful Looney Tunes Christmas Special
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: Happy Holidays! When the toons all get mad at Wakko for ruining the Christmas Party for them, he wishes that he was never born. His guardian toon angel then shows him what would happen if he wasn't around.
1. Wish You Were Never Born!

**IT'S A WONDERFUL LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

Summary: After ruining the Christmas Party because he was trying to be helpful, the toons all get mad at Wakko, causing him to wish he was never born. However, his guardian toon angel shows him what would happen if he was never around, showing how miserable everyone would be, as well as Yakko and Dot. After going through a reality trip and knowing that he is an important part in everybody's lives, Wakko changes his mind and joins the other toons in time for the Christmas Party.

_A/N: __This may have some similarities to the Tiny Toons series finale, "It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special", except Wakko's in the lead role instead of Buster._

**Chapter 1: Wish You Were Never Born!**

It was Christmastime around the Kids' WB! area and the cartoon characters were preparing for a Christmas Eve party. The Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons were hanging decorations around the studio's recreational center, the others were hanging up tinsel and the Winx girls, Yakko and Dot were working on the Christmas tree. Yakko was about to hang up the Christmas star.

"A little closer, Yakko," Bugs said. "Closer...closer."

Yakko put the star in the right place where Bugs wanted it. "Perfect!"

"Wow, Bugs!" Yakko said. "This is the nicest looking Christmas tree I ever saw!"

"I gotta say, it is pretty nice," Bugs said.

Just then, Wakko comes in through the doors of the rec center.

"Hey, could I help with the Christmas tree?" asked Wakko.

"Ehhhhhh... we already got it, Wakko," said Yakko.

"But I got the Christmas lights," Wakko said, as he proceeded to put the lights around the tree.

"Wait, Wakko!" everyone shouted. But it was too late, Wakko had already plugged in the lights and the rec center blew up. The tinsel was on fire, the decorations were in flames and the tree was ruined and burned to the ground.

"The tree!" Bugs exclaimed.

"The decorations!" Plucky, Buster and Babs shouted.

"The tinsel!" Yakko and Dot yelled.

The toons all took a look at Wakko, glaring at him. Wakko began to get scared, as it looks like they were mad at him.

"Wakko, this time you have gone too far!" Daffy said to him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have expected you to do this!" Bloom said.

"Now you had to come in and ruin this party for the rest of us!" Babs said.

"Why is it that whenever we have fun, YOU have to come in and ruin it?" Stella asked.

"You are the STUPIDEST being on the face of the Earth!" Dexter said.

"Sheesh, out of all of the things we planned on doing, you had to ruin this for us!" Eddy yelled.

"Sometimes, Wakko, why don't you just stay away from us?" Yumi said. "You'd be better in Wackyland where unmentionables like yourself can mess around!"

"You are the most annoying character out of the rest of us!" Plucky said. "I wish you were never born!"

"Come on, everyone! Let's go find another area to decorate for the party," Yakko said, then took a look at Wakko. "And you, you stay here and try not to ruin this for the rest of us. In fact, don't even come to the Christmas Party! You stay away from the Party!"

The toons all left to find a new place, leaving Wakko to look at the scorched rec center. He knew that it was his fault, but he didn't mean it. Wakko then left to go outside of the Warner Bros. Studios. Flora watched Wakko from afar, but he didn't notice her.

"Wakko..." Flora called. "Wakko, wait!" But Wakko was already gone, leaving Flora to catch up with the other toons, with tears in her eyes.

"I was just trying to help," Wakko said. "I didn't know it would cause everyone to hate me. I wish I was never born."

Just then, a guardian angel appeared from the sky. She looked like Flora, only wearing a white dress, a tiara and had wings.

"Who are you?" asked Wakko.

"I'm your guardian toon angel," the angel said.

"My guardian what?" Wakko asked.

"Your guardian toon angel," the angel said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"All of my friends are mad at me," Wakko said. "Because I ruined the Christmas Party for them."

"By just helping them?" the angel asked.

"No, I ended up burning down the WB rec center," said Wakko. "Now I wished I was never born, let alone being one of the stars of _Animaniacs_."

"Hmmm...do you ever wonder what would happen if you did that?" the angel asked.

"No, I haven't, but I bet everyone would be better off without me, anyway," said Wakko. "Especially Flora."

"Flora?" the angel asked.

"Yes, Flora," Wakko said while sighing. "The love of my life."

"Hmmm...Wakko, would you like to see what your friends' lives would be like without you?" the angel asked.

"Sure," Wakko said with a sigh. "What are their lives like? Happy? sad?"

"I'll show you," she said. "Come on."

Wakko and the angel then flew into the alternate past.

"Hey, may I ask what is your name?" Wakko asked the angel.

"Sure, my name is Ursula," the angel said.

"That's a nice name," Wakko said.

"Thank you," Ursula said. "Here we are."

When they got into a different look of the Warner Bros. Studios, they saw something that Wakko wasn't expecting to see.


	2. Life Without Wakko

**IT'S A WONDERFUL LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Chatper 2: Life Without Wakko**

When Wakko and Ursula went into an alternate past, they saw that everyone's lives have improved since Wakko was never born. Yakko was a multi-millionaire entrepreneur, Bugs and Daffy own the coolest hang-out in town and everyone else were doing well themselves.

"Wow! This place looks cool," Wakko said, looking at the hang-out.

"Yeah, the Warner Café is what they call it," Ursula said.

Wakko later saw Yakko talking on his cellphone, knowing that his brother became rich.

"Yakko! You became the richest cartoon character!" Wakko said as he ran up to Yakko, hugging and kissing him.

"What is the creature doing?" Yakko said. "Dot! Get this unmentionable off of me!"

"With pleasure," Dot said as she pinned Wakko to a wall.

"Dot, wait! What are you doing?" Wakko asked.

"Be easy on him, Dot," Yakko said. "Beat him, mace him and toss him into an alley!"

Dot was about to do just that until she heard somebody call for her. Furrball walked up to her, wearing official hip-hop style gear.

"Dot, you got a boyfriend?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, I'm DJ Furrball," Furrball said. "The coolest cat around town. Peace."

He and Dot walked into the Warner Café as Wakko walked over to Ursula.

"Wow, I guess everyone's life was better without me, huh?" Wakko said.

"Looks like it, Wakko," Ursula said. "I mean, think about it. Your brother and sister have became rich upon their wildest dreams, Elmer Fudd became a successful sportsman, Wile E. Coyote finally earned his own business, Buster and Babs own a recording studio…"

"Heh, I guess the next thing you'll tell me is that Numbah Four became President of Toon Town," Wakko said with a laugh.

"Make that Vice President," Ursula said.

"Oh…" Wakko said. "So, how did Bugs and Daffy own the coolest hang-out spot in town?"

"Well, without you, sweetie, Bugs and Daffy were able to expand their entrepreneurship by branching out into the restaurant business. Take five years in restaurant school and, voila, you get the Warner Café."

"That makes sense," Wakko said sadly. "Just take me back. I can't stand this anymore."

"Wait, Wakko!" Ursula said. "You don't want to miss Bugs' birthday bash, do you?"

"Without me, it's not even a party," Wakko said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make us invisible so you can see how everyone around here is feeling without you," Ursula said.

Ursula used the snap of her fingers to make herself and Wakko invisible.

"Come on, Wakko," Ursula said. "Let's go see your friends."

"Okay," Wakko said. "But I'm not expecting anything good."

Ursula snapped herself and Wakko into the Warner Café.


	3. Life Without Wakko, Part 2

**IT'S A WONDERFUL LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Chapter 3: Life Without Wakko, Part 2**

When Wakko and Ursula went inside the Warner Café, they made it to Bugs' birthday bash, but saw that everyone wasn't looking too happy.

"Wow, this place looks real fancy," Wakko said, then turned to Fifi La Fume. "Hey, look at Fifi. You are looking good."

"Look real hard and close," Ursula said. "Do you still think their life is better without you?"

Fifi walks over to Yakko in a wheelchair, much to Wakko's dismay.

"Oh, dear. Fifi's in a wheelchair? When did that happen?" Wakko asked.

"Well, since she was involved in that car accident, she hasn't been able to walk ever since," Ursula said.

"Dang. I guess my life meant something to Fifi, but what about Dot and the other girls?" Wakko asked, pointing to Dot, the Winx girls, the Monster High girls and others. "I bet they're happy. They're dating the hottest celebrities in the world."

"While those boys are so busy talking to the other girls around town, they haven't got the time to hang out with the girls," Ursula said.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that those boys are taking advantage of the girls?" Wakko asked.

Yakko told the person on the phone to hang out so he could talk to Fifi.

"Please don't tear down ACME Looniversity. It's the only school where we could all learn from the legends," Fifi said as Wakko was tearing up.

"'It's the only school where we could all learn from the legends'," Yakko said, mimicking Fifi. "Well, blow it out your ears, toots! I'm putting up something that's a little more important to America…. Warner Bros. Studio Stores!"

"But what about me? I'm in a wheelchair," Fifi said as tears began to come from her eyes.

"Good! Then it won't be a problem when I roll your stench out of Looney Tune Land, since nobody, and I mean NOBODY, wants to date a raggedy, broke, funky skunk like yourself! Now, get out of my face!" Yakko said, causing Fifi to roll back over to her table as she was crying.

"What's up with Yakko?" Wakko asked. "He's never been that mean to the girls before."

"Well, Wakko, without you around, he didn't have anybody to help him with the girls," Ursula said. "So, he never learned how to enjoy life, and he even lost his way with the ladies."

"So, he never said, 'Hello-o-o Nurse!'?" Wakko asked.

"I'm afraid he didn't, sweetie," Ursula said.

Wakko and Ursula saw Daffy introducing Bugs, who came in a way that nobody, not even the Looney Tunes crew, would ever see him before.

"Whoa, is that Bugs?" Wakko said. "He looks terrible. He's not like his clever self or his 'screwball' self."

"Yeah, he turned the big 7-0 last year, now he's turning 71," Ursula said. "But, sadly, without you, there wasn't anything that would keep him young. The LT characters stayed the same, but Bugs… it's just so sad."

"Eh, what's up, docs?" Bugs said glumly. "Let's get dis thing over with."

"Happy Birthday, Bugs," Daffy said, showing Bugs a platinum chain with the WB logo.

"Wow, another chain," Bugs said. "T'anks."

Daffy brought up the cake and everyone (well, not everyone, let alone Daffy) sang "Happy Birthday" to Bugs.

"Sheesh, what's up with everybody?" Wakko said. "Nobody's laughing or having any fun whatsoever. Come on, folks! It's a party! What's wrong with them?"

"They never had the one spark in their lives," Ursula said. "And that spark happens to be you. You brought everyone the laughs, but without that, everyone around Looney Tune Land is so glum."

"Wow… I didn't know that everybody needed me. Without me being the 'screwball', everyone's miserable," Wakko said. "I'm ready to go, Ursula."

"Alright, just close your eyes and think of a phone, and at the snap of my fingers, you'll be back home," Ursula chanted as she snapped her fingers to bring Wakko back.


	4. Wakko's Back in Action

**IT'S A WONDERFUL LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Chapter 4: Wakko's Back in Action**

Wakko ended up back where he was in the beginning and was glad to be back.

"Wow! I'm back!" Wakko said, then took a look at his watch. "And I have enough time to make it to the Christmas Party!"

Wakko ran to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Central to make it to the Party. When he got there, he saw that everything was back to normal. He was glad to see that everyone also have their spark.

_Wow, Bugs isn't old or grumpy anymore_, Wakko thought. _He's still the same cool, clever rabbit that we all know and love. Fifi, you still have your 'Female Casanova' status going on. And Winx girls, you still keep it real, go on with your bad selves!_

Wakko then saw Yakko and Dot talking to Buster and Babs.

"Yakko, Dot! You're still looney!" Wakko said. "My good ol' brother and sister! I'm home!"

"Hey, Wakko, where have you been?" Yakko asked.

"Yakko, you know me!" Wakko said, then began to kiss Yakko. "You know me, brother!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down! It's good to see you too, Wakko," Yakko said.

"We were worried that you weren't going to make it," Dot said.

Everyone walked over and saw that Wakko made it to the Party. They began to hug him and were glad to see that he was okay.

"Listen, everyone," Wakko said. "I know that I messed up big time…"

"Eh, don't worry about it, doc," Bugs said. "As long as you're here, dat's all dat matters."

"Yeah, and we'd like to thank you for the Christmas gifts you gave all of us," Daffy said. "You know, we'll never forget this act of kindness."

"Wait, what gifts?" Wakko asked Yakko.

"Ehhh… don't worry about it," Yakko said. "Like Bugs said, as long as you're here, that's all that matters."

Wakko walked into the kitchen and saw Ursula standing in there.

"Thanks, Ursula," Wakko said. "You've taught me a very important lesson. No matter what happens, there's forgiveness all in the air."

"Glad to hear that, Wakko," Ursula said as she kneeled down to hug Wakko. "Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"You too," Wakko said.

After Ursula left, Wakko decided to go back out and enjoy the party as "Tha Crossroads" plays in the underscore. The Christmas Tree's star shined in the night sky as the cartoon closes.

The _Looney Tunes _drum then appears, as Bugs Bunny pops out, munching on a carrot while saying, "And That's all, Folks!"

**Voice Casts  
><strong>Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
>Billy West as Bugs Bunny<br>Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner  
>Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny<br>Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck  
>Romi Dames as Bloom<br>Amy Gross as Stella  
>Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Ursula<br>Frank Welker as DJ Furrball  
>Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Lola Bunny<br>Tony Sampson as Eddy  
>Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter<br>Grey DeLisle as Yumi


End file.
